Untold Secrets
by Takeshi Takeo
Summary: Naruto lives a normal life until his parents introduced him into a secret life, a life of an assassin. Naru/Saku
1. Prologue

Prologue

"What am I gonna do? Three of my close friends are dead… and I'm next"

"Kidomaru-sama, I assure you that you are under my full protection. This assassin can not harm you." Kidomaru paced back and forth in his large office. Kidomaru was part of a large gang called the Sound Four. He and his three friends were the head leaders, and were well known inside a community within the country of Rice. Their gang murder, steal, and frighten people - It's their specialty.

However, just a week ago Jirobo, one of Kidomaru's friends, was found on the ground with his throat slashed open in his home. When Kidomaru, Tayuya, and Sakon heard what has happened to their close friend, they were appalled. Scared and thinking quickly, he hired a body guard , Iruna Takanawa, for the protection of him and his friends. The guard is 5'10' , young, and very strong. When Kidomaru did a background check, he found out that this guard was once in a special force - he knew this was the guy to hire.

However, his two other friends wanted to leave the Rice Country for their own safety a three days after Jirobo's death. Kidomaru did not want them to leave, but he understood why they wanted to. He assigned his guard to drive them to the airport. However, the guard reported back that both of Kidomaru's friends were dead, and died the same way Jirobo did.

The last leader of the Sound Four is now confused, and lost. He felt so alone now that all his close friends are now dead by the hands of an unknown assassin. He was scared stiff, he knew the assassin is after him.

"Kidomaru-sama, you just need to calm down. I'm sure this assassin isn't even here right now. Here something that could help. This helps me through some tough times. Close your eyes and breathe through the stomach. Take in deep breathes and let out slowly."

And so he did. He breathed in slowly and let out slowly. He could feel his heart beat slowing down after his first exhale. His body began to relax when he began to breathe in once more. "Very good, now once more." said the guard Iruna.

Breathing in, and breathing out. Kidomaru sighed in relief, he felt more relaxed and focused. He opened his eyes to see only his guard's arm stretched forward towards his neck, a kunai knife in hand. The knife was at his neck ready to slice across like butter. "I-Iruna… what are you doing!?"

"Iruna is not my name… And I'm simply getting rid of problems, such as your gang."

"Mr. um… please don't-"

"Don't worry. This will be quick…" Kidomaru gulped and felt his skin touch the cold, sharp end of the knife. He shut his eyes, waiting for his life to end. "And my name is Minato."

Kidomaru eyes opened wide, "The Yello-"

Slash…

* * *

Hey, this is the beginning of my new story and I hope you like it. Please review, and I'll see you next chapter.


	2. Welcome Home

Welcome Home

"In other news, the last boss member of a mob, The Sound Four, was found dead in his office this morning. His death was similar to the deaths of the other three top members who were all wounded at the neck. More on this in a minute…" Kushina sighed and took a sip of her nice hot tea. 'No one does that better than you, huh Minato?'

_Ding-Dong_

Kushina's head twisted toward the door. She set he tea cup down on the kitchen table and headed towards the entrance. She unlocked the door and swung it open. "Ah, welcome Tsunade please come in, come in." Kushina told enthusiastically. Tsunade smiled and obliged walking into the household on the Namikaze family.

"How have you been Kushina?' Tsunade smiled.

Kushina pushed the door shut as she turned she replied, "Great! Just reminding my son to HURRY UP OR YOU"LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Both of the ladies heard footsteps upstairs as if someone was running. Naruto tried putting his pants on as he heads towards the stair. "Oh shit!" And down the stairs he goes. Kushina and Tsunade shook their heads when seeing Naruto trip down the stairs.

"Maybe you should have put on your pants when your in your room not while heading towards the stairs…" Kushina stared at her son.

Naruto looked up, "Sorry mom. Oh and I'm fine thanks." He said sarcastically.

"Oh I know your fine, now hurry or you'll be late!"

"Alright, alright I'm going!" He ran and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek, "Love you. Bye Baa-chan!"

Tsunade's left eye twitched, "I told you to never call me that you brat!" Right as she finished her sentence, he was out the door. Tsunade sighed, while Kushina smiled. "So have you told him yet?" Kushina didn't answer right away. She turned to the kitchen and walked towards the kitchen counter. "Kushina?"

"No I haven't. I will soon though. I made Minato promise to be there when I tell him. I just don't want him to get hurt."

"You were once an assassin. Remember Kushina? You ended up fine. I'm sure Naruto with the proper training will do great." Tsunade said while following into the kitchen.

"But still, a mother always worry for her babies." Kushina said while giving a sad smile. "Sorry, I just care about Naruto a lot."

"Don't worry about it Kushina. Plus, Minato will most likely to teach Naruto. And you know Minato is the best assassin in the organization." Tsunade said, trying to comfort the worried woman.

Kushina smiled, a happy smile this time. 'Maybe she's right. I have nothing to worry about.' "Are you hungry? I can make us something before you go to work."

Tsunade smiled at her success, "You know, breakfast don't sound so bad. You don't happen to have Sake do you?"

* * *

'Almost there, almost there!' Naruto thought in his head while desperately trying to reach school. You can say that Naruto wasn't the most popular kid at Konoha High. He is, I guess you can call: a nerd, an outcast, etc. The only true friends he have are Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji. They all have been friends since elementary school and now they are going to survive high school.

As Naruto entered the parking lot of the school, he could hear the ringing of the warning bell. "Oh shit, shit, shit!" he yelled out loud as he ran through the front doors. Juking his way through other students in the halls, he saw his destination a few feet away.

He ran as fast as he can towards the door, and took a giant leap towards the class door.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Safe!" Naruto swung his hand into the air while he lies on the ground. Every student stared, some laughed, some shook their head in Naruto's stupidity.

"Well, as amusing as that was, Naruto please sit down." ordered Naruto's teacher, Iruka.

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei." Naruto apologized and quickly went to his seat. As he walked through his row to his seat at the back of the classroom, one of the student stuck his leg out in front of Naruto. Naruto noticed and staggered right before the leg. Naruto looked at the student with an irritated look while the student smirked and turned towards the front of the class.

Everyday is like this for Naruto. People look at him funny, make shit up spreading rumors, just things that would piss him off. But Naruto knows he can't do anything. He doesn't know how to fight, and he knows if he stuck up for himself he wouldn't get anywhere. All he wants is to get through high school.

As he sat down, Iruka began to speak, " Alright class, bring out text books. Today we are going to read and learn about the Kyuubi…"

'Kyuubi? Come on, I've learned all this before! Damn it, fifty-five minutes of torture begin…'

"Eh this is troublesome." Naruto head from behind.

"Everything is troublesome to you, Shikamaru." Naruto whispered. "I can't believe I have to sit and hear all these things I already know of. Kyuubi, Kyuubi, Kyuubi; demon fox like creature who people are scared shitless to."

"So you also know about this already, huh?"

"Of course, dattebayo." Naruto grinned.

"Oh by the way, Happy Birthday." Shikamaru smirked.

* * *

Driving up the drive-way, Minato sighed, happy to be home. He got out of his car and got his luggage out of his trunk. As he walked up towards the doors, he pulled out his house key from his left pocket. Right as he was about to unlock, the door swung open and was greeted by Minato's wife.

"There's my beautiful Kushina." Minato said, smiling with a hint of blush on his cheek. Kushina used her soft hands to hold Minato's face still while she kisses him on the lips, a long deep kiss.

With her face still near his, she whispered, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," He said with a genuine smile, "Now, I must discuss you a gift I think I should give Naruto today." He placed his luggage right by the couch in the living room and turned to Kushina. "Do you think it's time for us to tell him?"

Kushina stiffened, "I don't know. I think he is too young."

"We were young when we started, Kushina."

She turned to look at him. He could see the worried expression. "I know we were. But-"

"And Naruto will turn out to be great, like how you and I did." He said while walking towards his wife and grabbing hold of her shoulders. Kushina looked at him in his eyes, and she can see that he was sure about telling him. She smiled and hugged him, "I'm glad your back."

"I'm glad to be back. Now when will our son be back from school?"

"In about thirty-minutes, he should be in his last class by now."

Minato looked at his watch to see the time. He smiled, "Enough time for me to pick-up the cake."

* * *

"Come on Kiba! Chouji! This is easy!" Naruto yelled in the class.

Kiba has both his elbows on his desk while pulling his hair in frustration. Chouji just gave a sad look from confusion. "I seriously don't get how you know math, I'm so confused!" yelled back Kiba.

Naruto sighed as he analyzed his classroom. He finished his work in class, so he has nothing else better to do. Of course Kiba and Chouji sit in the same row, everyone else in the class seems to have dispersed into different groups. Stoner kids, geeks, kids who other kids don't want to bother with (Them), and the popular kids. Speaking of popular kids, Naruto stared at that specific group for a long period of time.

The group contained people who are rich, cool, and powerful. They all have power over everyone at the school, even to Naruto. There was Ino, a very sexy young lady who teases people a lot, though at times Naruto do see her being nice at times. And then here is the pretty boy, Sasuke. All the god damn girls in this school are hypnotized by his so-called "hotness". Of course who could forget about the cousins, Neji and Hinata. Hinata, cute and very polite. Neji is I guess handsome, from what Naruto heard from girls at school, and also polite. Tenten, a very athletic girl who is very nice and pretty cute. Sai, well… is Sai. However, there was always one girl who he could never take his eyes away from.

Sakura is beautiful, but to Naruto she's more than that. He has liked ever since the time she stood up for him in elementary school. She's a tough girl, mess with her and she will punch you right in front of everyone. But most of the time she is caring, kind, and of course beautiful. They way she is staring at Naruto with her mesmerizing emerald eyes is just hypnotizing. 'Wait… SHE'S LOOKING AT ME!' Naruto turned away quickly and stiffened.

The pink haired young lady smiled at Naruto's direction and turned back to her groups conversation. Naruto slowly looked back to make sure she wasn't looking. 'Whew… she didn't notice.'

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Alright class remember to finish your homework before the beginning of class tomorrow. Have a nice rest of the day." the teacher yelled to his students. Naruto sighed as he picked up his books with one hand grabbed his bag with the other.

"Happy birthday, Naruto. I hope you have fun tonight with whatever your doing." Kiba said.

"Yeah man, happy birthday." Chouji said smiling.

Naruto smiled at them and waved as he walked, "Thanks guys!" Naruto walked out class and began his way to the exit. As he walked a guy's shoulder slammed against Naruto's shoulder, which made him drop his book.

He looked back to see the guy laughing while the girl beside him said, "That wasn't very nice you know?"

The guy looked back at Naruto and then said, "Who gives a shit. He isn't worth anything."

Naruto sighed as he bend his knee to pick up his dropped books. He picked up his math book then reached for second book until someone else grabbed it. He looked up to see it was

"Oh, haha thanks, Sakura-chan." Naruto said nervously. Sakura smiled and handed him his book.

"You know Naruto, you shouldn't let people do that to you." Sakura told sincerely.

"Oh, well I'm used to it, so its nothing."

"Baka, its not good for you to be picked on all the time. Plus, I know you must be keeping so much anger inside you from how people here are treating you."

Naruto sighed sadly. Sakura frowned a bit, "Hey chin up. Things will get better. If you want me to, I could beat someone up for you." Sakura tried to cheer him up.

"That won't be necessary. But thank you, Sakura-chan. I gotta get going, my parents are probably waiting for me to blow a candle or something." Naruto said while grinning.

"Candle?"

"Oh, its my birthday today!" Naruto cheerfully said.

"Oh, wow Happy Birthday, Naruto! Sorry for keeping you away from your party. I'll see you around" Sakura waved goodbye, leaving Naruto nervous and his heart beat beating fast. As Naruto began to walk he smiled widely.

* * *

Arriving at his house didn't take too long, which is a good thing. He didn't want to keep his mom waiting. As he opened the front door after locking it, he heard a conversation stop and saw his mom looking at him happily.

"Here is the Birthday Boy!" Naruto's mom walked up and kissed on the cheek. "How was your day, hun?"

"It was good, mom." Naruto said with a smile.

"Great! Now get your bratty but in the kitchen, we have company." Naruto placed his books and backpack on the living room couch and walked into the kitchen. As he walked in, he saw Tsunade, along with Jiraiya.

"Baa-chan! Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled out happily. Tsunade's eye twitched, "You brat! How many times do I have to tell you to never call me that!"

"Ohh Tsunade calm down, let the birthday boy have a little fun! How are you, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm good thank you! Is dad home yet from his business trip?"

"Well of course I am, I cant miss my son's birthday?"

Naruto heard from behind and ran up to Minato and gave him a hug. "Woah there Naruto, you almost knocked me over!"

"How was your trip dad?"

"Long flight, nothing too great. But enough about me, Naruto. It's your birthday after all. Come now, your mom made us dinner."

After a few hours of eating, conversing, and having cake for desert, it was time to open presents. "Here open mine first, Naruto. I'm sure you will like it." Jiraiya handed Naruto a small box.

"This better not be a frog statue or something."

"Haha! Just open it!" Jiraiya laughed out loud at Naruto's remark. Naruto ripped open the wrapping wit ease and opened the top lid. He looked inside to fine a book. He lifted it up and read the title out loud.

"A Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi. Is this… your first book?" Naruto said in amazement.

"Yep, the very first copy." Jiraiya grinned, "I could sign it if you like, eh?"

"Wow, thanks Ero-sennin. I'm sure I'll like it!" Naruto said while flipping through the pages. The he saw another box being held right in front of him. He placed his new book by his side and grabbed the unopened box in front of him. It was pretty large yet light. Naruto raised an eyebrow to what this could contain.

"What is in this Baa-chan?"

"Well you supposed to open it! Then you will know." Tsunade said while giving Naruto a smirk. Naruto began opening the mystery box and went in shock.

"This cannot be!…" Naruto held the box in front of him. Everyone around him laughed. "Baa-chan! How did you find these super rare, extra spicy with a hint of lime flavored instant ramen! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR THESE BABIES!"

"Well brat, lets just say I have my ways." Tsunade said calmly while taking a sip of Sake. Kushina smile faded as she stared at Minato. Minato looked at her with a reassuring smile.

"Umm, Naruto. Me and your father have a special present for you. Something that could change your life." Kushina smiled nervously. Minato came up behind her and touched both of her shoulders with his two hand and stared at Naruto.

Everyone went into silence. "What?" Naruto looked around confused. "Are you having a baby or something?"

"Hehe, no Naruto. It's a bit more extreme than that." Minato laughed while scratching the back of his head. "Its more like a business…"

Naruto began getting interested, "What kind of business?" Jiraiya and Tsunade both looked at Naruto then to his parents.

"Uh, well its an organization which umm… involves _killing_." Kushina whispered the last word. Naruto heard however.

"What your mom is trying to say is, Naruto… would you like to become an assassin?" Minato said smiling.

Silence fell upon them

"Wha?"

* * *

R&R please! it means a lot to me if you do :) have questions? message me!


	3. Signing Up

Signing Up

"Wait what?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

Minato smiled while giving a quiet chuckle, "Just what I asked. Would you like to become an assassin?"

"This is a joke right, Dad? Man, you seriously almost got me there!" Naruto stood up and held a fist in front of his dad, waiting for a response.

Kushina stood in the middle and touched Naruto's shoulders with her gentle hands. "Naruto, we are being serious. This is a job offer and we think it is time for you, our son, to become an assassin."

Naruto lowered his hand to his side and stared with a lost expression. 'What could they mean if I want to be an assassin? I mean, My parents can't be…'

Kushina continued, "Naruto, your father here," Naruto stared at his dad, "is an assassin. He wasn't on a business trip to the far side of the Fire Country. He traveled to the Sound country to assassinate the last gang member of the Sound Four."

"Its true son. We are a secret organization working for the city of Konoha, to create peace within our nation by getting rid of dangerous people in the world." Minato said while still smiling.

"I was once an assassin, Naruto. Your father and I were working together, and we were known as the best assassins in the organization. I never knew I would fall in love with this man over here." Kushina smiled at Minato while Jiraiya and Tsunade were anxious to hear Naruto's answer. "When I was pregnant with you I had to retire."

Jiraiya stepped in, "Every parent who consist of an assassin or former assassin are to give their son or daughter the opportunity to become an assassin at the proper age." Naruto stared at Jiraiya and Tsunade, while Tsunade nodded.

"So, you four… were or were once an assassin?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade smiled, "No, Minato, Jiraiya, and I are still assassins. Your mom is the one who is retired."

"So this is no joke then, huh?" Naruto asked while plopping down to the ground.

"Yep, and we assassins have a special weapon we carry around." Minato walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the master bedroom.

"I use to carry a Kunai, its light and very easy to use. Your father, however, has a special Kunai." Kushina said while Minato walked back into the kitchen with his weapon in his hand.

"Here you go son. Be careful." Minato smiled and carefully handed Naruto his Kunai.

Naruto grabbed it's handle and swung the weapon around. All of them smiled. "Well, as long as I get a cool weapon… I guess I'm in!"

Kushina smiled, she knows he will do great. 'I hope you will be strong like your father.' "So when do I start!"

"How about tomorrow?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto swung his head towards his God-father.

"Really!"

"Yeah why not," Minato said, "we will excuse you from school. But don't be thinking you wont be getting any homework. We will asked the school what you will be missing everyday."

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. Minato ruffled his sons hair while smiling. "How many days of school will he miss, dear? Kushina asked.

"Well for Naruto to learn all the basic training, what would you say, a month Jiraiya?" Tsunade said.

"A month away from school wouldn't be so bad." Naruto said with relief.

"Why is that?" His mother asked.

"Oh, umm." Naruto tried to think.

"Don't tell me people are messing with you at school now." Minato said with now a serious face. Naruto looked at him with a semi-sad face. "Don't worry, Naruto. After training, they wont mess with you anymore. Go get some rest. Tomorrow you begin."

* * *

"Naruto, get up its time to go." Naruto stirred in his bed. He slowly open his eyes to check the time.

4:32

"Holy shit, this early in the morning?" Naruto whispered to himself. Then he heard his door open then his lamp next to him light up suddenly, blinding him for a quick second. "Come on! This early in the morning?"

Minato smiled and smacked Naruto's cheek, "Yes this early, come on. We need to move quick, we are going to register you. Then we begin training."

Naruto slowly pushed himself from his bed, as if he was doing a push up on his bed. He took his time getting up from his bed and just took a long nice stretch. Then slowly walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth, and wash his face. His mother walked by the bathroom.

"Oh, dear lord Naruto, put some clothes on!" Kushina yelled jokingly, for Naruto was only wearing boxers. Naruto spitted and washed his mouth and face with water.

"Yeah, yeah I know mom." Naruto dried his face with a new clean towel and went back into his room. He looked into his closet for a shirt, but found that there was nothing in the closet. 'What the hell?' Naruto went to his drawers beside his bed and tried to find his pair of black shorts. "Dad! Mom! What happen to all my shirts and pants!"

"Here you go son!" Minato threw him these clothing Naruto had never wore before. 'What is this?… a tux!'

"What, you expect to arrive at an organization with shorts and a shirt do you?" Minato chuckled. Naruto tried his best putting on the nice, expensive clothing. He did rather well until he tried putting on something the majority of the population have a problem with. The tie.

Kushina walked by Naruto's room to see his tie tied up awkwardly. Kushina laughed at Naruto, "Oh, Naruto hoe did you do this! I don't even think I could untie this!"

Naruto blushed while pouting. Kushina managed to untie Naruto's tie and did it the right way. She smiled to see how her son is growing up. 'He looks so handsome.'

"You know, you haven't answered my question." Naruto stated.

"Your clothes are in the car. We packed them while you were sleeping." Kushina told him.

"You ready to go son?" Minato asked. Naruto nodded and looked at his mom. She began to cry.

"Oh don't cry Naruto, I'll still be seeing you a lot. Ill visit every night." Kushina mumbled out in her sob.

"Mom, I'm not the one crying!" Naruto hugged his mom and went to the front door. Minato was heard outside opening the car door and starting the car. Naruto walked out the front door with his mother behind him. Naruto turned and smiled to his mom, waved goodbye and got in the car. Kushina smiled sadly to see her son going away to train.

"You ready?" Minato asked his son.

"Yeah, I am!" Naruto gave a thumbs up. Minato put the car in drive, and drove to their destination.

Both Naruto and his father drove into the city of Konoha. Minato entered a parking lot that belonged to the city bank. Minato drove to the furthest corner of the parking lot and parked on an open space. Naruto looked around with confusion. 'What are we doing at the bank?'

* * *

Minato pressed a button his watch, and the car began to sink underground. "Dad, what's going on!" Naruto freaked out.

"Don't worry son. We are here!" Minato said. Naruto looked below from the passenger window to find, from what it looks like, an underground parking lot. There were at least three dozens of cars under them, and Naruto couldn't be anymore excited.

"Are you kidding me! An underground layer, how sick is that!" Minato smirked and the car came to a stop. Then Minato drove to another open spot for him to park in. Minato got out along with Naruto and Minato lead Naruto to the front entrance.

As Minato opened the entrance door, two men at the front desk immediately got up and bowed. "Good morning, Minato-sama!" yelled the guards in unison.

"Good morning to you Izumo-san, and Kotetsu-san. I would like you two to meet my son, Naruto." Both shot their head.

"So, this is your son. it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto." Izumo said.

"I would like to sign my son up." Both the guards went wide-eyed and smiled.

"Oh, I wouldn't doubt your son would be great as you Minato-sama." Kotetsu searched in his desk for a registration form for Naruto. Once he found it, he stretched his arms out to give the form the soon-to-be assassin.

"Arigato." Naruto bowed.

"See you two later. Naruto this way." Minato waved goodbye as he waved to the guards.

Minato pulled out a pen in his suit and gave it to Naruto. "Here son, just fill in all of the blanks and we will go from there." Naruto stared at the paper. 'Full name… Birth date… Phone number… signature blah blah blah.' He finished and gave the form to Minato, who then thoroughly checked to see if his son got everything.

Naruto looked around to see them walking straight down a long narrow white hallways. The hallways consists of a few doors, on in particular down at the end.

Naruto and Minato reached the end of the hall and where Minato slid in Naruto's registration form in a thin opening beside the door. "Once you go through this door Naruto, there is no turning back. Are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto looked his dad in the eyes and nodded with a firm determination.

'I will grow strong, and with more confidence.' Minato opened the door to a narrower hallway with black glass like walls on both sides. "Step in Naruto and stand still. Ill be waiting for you on the other side." Minato gestured Naruto in and shut the door. Naruto stood there looking around. Then he felt the ground moving. He looked down to see the floor is making him move forward. He could see a bunch of green lasers pointing at him while swerving around his body.

Then when he got to the end of the hall, the door opens. Naruto walked out to be greeted by Minato and surprisingly, Jiraiya. "Now how was that, gaki?" Jiraiya smiled.

"Hey, Ero-Sennin!"

"Now, Naruto place both of your hands here." Minato said. Naruto walked up to a a tall table with two hands outlined on top of it. Naruto places his hands where he was supposed to and waited. His hands got warmer and then cooled. Then a very strong pinch feeling was felt under his right hand.

"OW! What the fuck was that!" Naruto yelled with his wide-eyed funny anime face.

"Hey watch your language Naruto. It just took some of your blood with a small needle." Minato told him.

"Couldn't you have warned me!"

"If I warned you, you wouldn't have placed your hand there."

Naruto pouted while both Minato and Jiraiya chuckled. "Now, I think that's about it. You are now registered as an assassin. Congratulation son." Minato smiled while ruffling Naruto's hair. "Now lets get you your room."

* * *

Naruto was now in his room. Not too much really, just one bed, a table, a chair, a TV, a drawer, and a closet. "Well better unpack." Right as he was about to, the door swung open.

"Naruto, lets go. I want to introduce you to the people who works here." Minato standing at the door. Naruto left his luggage open as he left.

"Where are we going, Dad?"

"To where we train." Naruto got excited. To see assassins train to do what they do. Soon that's what he will be doing. Both of them have been walking for about three minutes until they reached a certain door with a sign on it that says 'Training Room 1'.

Once Minato opened the door, everyone inside stopped what they were doing and stood up to bow. 'Wow, Dad is really respected here.'

"Hey there guys, no need for that. We are all familiar to each other." Minato said waving at the people.

"Minato-sama, is that your son right there? Wow, he looks just like you, though he seems to have his mother's eyes. How a young man can look so Youthful!" a man in a green jumpsuit walking up to salute both Naruto and Minato. 'Youthful? What hell is that guy talking about?'

"Yes, Gai-san. This is my son, Naruto."

"What a handsome young man. I'm guessing you just registered him today?" a lady with red eyes walked up. She made Naruto blush from the comment, and also to how beautiful she is.

"Yes, yes, Kurenai. He is one of us now. I just wanted to introduce you guys to him."

Asuma walked up from behind Kurenai, "Well no doubt he has potential to be like his father. Maybe even better." Minato laughed at Asuma.

"Well who knows he might be better than me." Minato scratched the back of his head. "What do you think about my son, Kakashi."

Naruto looked forward to see a man walking towards them. He had a mask covering his neck up to his mouth and had one weird looking eye. To Naruto it looked like a red eye with three distinguishing marks surrounding the pupil of his eye. He looked intimidating, and strong.

"He sure does have potential, Sensei." Kakashi answered. Naruto looked at his father. 'Sensei?'

"Yes Naruto, he was once my student. One of the best. Strong and smart man. And guess what." Minato said.

Naruto gave a blank stare. "He will be your sensei."

"Oh, being trained by Kakashi. What a blessing to be taught by an amazing assassin." Asuma commented.

"OOOHH! Being beat by Kakashi again! Him getting the pleasure to train the youthful Naruto, son of the greatest assassin known today! Time for five-hundred push ups!" yelled out Gai as he ran to the back to begin his push-ups.

Kakashi held out his hand for Naruto to shake, "I'm glad to be teaching you, Naruto." Naruto smiled and shook his hand, "The pleasure is all mine!"

"We will work out the schedules between your hours of training him, mine, and Jiraiya's."

Kakashi nodded and waved to get back at his training. As they left the room Minato told Naruto to stay where he stood while he went to the bathroom. Naruto waited patiently while in thought. 'Who knew I would be doing this? A person in high school suddenly has a job in killing people for the better of the town. Its just so-"

"Are you kidding me, what the fuck is he doing here?" Naruto heard from behind. Naruto turned to see who it is.

To be continued.

Well thanks for reading and please review! And thank you to those who have reviewed. Your reviews are motivations for me to keep writing! See you next chapter!


End file.
